


Don't Forget to Smile

by Salt_Sauce_Paans



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Sauce_Paans/pseuds/Salt_Sauce_Paans
Summary: This takes place after the events of the Blood  anime. Saya is finally awake and she and Haji, her loyal Chevalier are finally able to live together. This is just a little look into how their lives together would be.





	

The bright morning sun shone brightly through the window of the small master bedroom, casting rays of sun light on the small form of the soundly sleeping Chiropteran queen. As usual, her loyal Chevalier and lover was by her side watching over her as she slept.

Said queen rolled over and groaned as the sun shone in her eyes. She was now facing the man, giving him the perfect view of her naked torso, a reminder of the wonderful homecoming they shared the night before, a celebration of Saya's awakening and her memory returning, allowing her to fully remember everything about her Chevalier. He sighed and reached out to wipe some hair from her face, being careful not to wake her. She sighed again, her big brown eyes opening as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Haji..."

He looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Yes, my queen?" he replied, kissing her again, this time on the lips.

"Let's spend the whole day in bed." She smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him onto the bed next to her. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, and periodically pressing kisses onto the top of her head.

She smiled at him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his neck and down his chest. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the feeling of her lips on his body. She continued until his shirt was completely open and she was lying on his bare, well-toned chest.

He kept his eyes closed even after she finished and felt he couldn't possibly express the extent of his happiness at having her back in his arms where she belonged. He looked down at her again and pulled her into a deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, his hands running all over her body .

Saya pushed the blankets off herself and rolled on top of him as her arms wrapped tightly around her Chevalier. He moaned as Saya's finger nails ran up and down his back. He moved against her and sucked on her neck, leaving tell-tale marks in his wake as he moved his mouth from her neck to her ear, licking and nipping at it, earning himself a moan from his petite lover. She groaned and moved her hands down to his pants, lowering them until they were pooled at his feet. She looked into his smoldering, dark, blue-grey eyes and he returned her gaze, both of them moaning as they moved against each other, each reveling in the feel of the other's body.

Their hands explored every inch of each other, leaving no area untouched. Saya moaned loudly once more, then relaxed against the dark haired man's chest, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right, Saya?" he asked, rubbing her back in gentle circles, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, I'm all right, Haji." She looked up at him, her big beautiful eyes shining with love for him. He reached a hand out and gently stroked his finger down the side of her face.

"I love you, Saya, my beautiful queen."

She smiled and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his chest. "I love you too, Haji." The rest of the lazy day passed in much the same way. Soft kisses and gentle touches were exchanged, slowly turning into the passionate embrace of reunited lovers; lovers that were making the best of what little time they had before the Chiropteran Queen's next sleep.


End file.
